english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Justin Shenkarow
Justin Moran Shenkarow (born October 17, 1980 in Torrance, California, USA) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Batman: The Animated Series (1992) - Jordan Hill (ep9), Timmy Frye (ep9) *Beethoven (1994) - Additional Voices *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1996) - Joey (ep113) *Danger Rangers (2006) - Jenkins (ep11), Nick (ep11) *Disney's 101 Dalmatians (1997) - Additional Voices *Disney's Hercules (1999) - Additional Voices *Disney's Lloyd in Space (2001-2004) - Eddie, Additional Voices *Disney's Recess (1997-2001) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Emperor's New School (2007) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1994) - Daniel (ep26) *Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles (1996) - Dave Porter (ep3) *Hey Arnold! (1996-2003) - Harold Berman, Harry (ep88), Iggy (ep1), Joey Stevenson (ep2), Teenager (ep42) *Life with Louie (1995-1998) - Glenn Glenn, Michael Grunewald, Kid#2 (ep15) *Pound Puppies (2010-2011) - Dragon Mascot (ep9), Freckle Faced Kid (ep9), Freddie (ep2) *ProStars (1991) - Additional Voices *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1995) - The Player 'Animation - Dubbing' *Totally Spies! (2002) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Angel Wars: The Messengers (2009) - Additional Voices *Disney's Recess: All Growed Down (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade (2003) - Additional Voices *Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies' *Barnyard (2006) - Additional Voices *Bee Movie (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Disney's Recess: School's Out (2001) - Soldier Kid, Wrestler Kid *Hey Arnold! The Movie (2002) - Harold Berman *Monster House (2006) - Additional Voices *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Shrek the Third (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018) - Additional Voices *The Star (2017) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie (2017) - Harold Berman *Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas (2011) - Additional Voices *Life with Louie: A Christmas Surprise for Mrs. Stillman (1994) - Michael Grunewald Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *With Lee in Virginia (2015) - Vincent Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *American Pie Presents: The Naked Mile (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Our Lips Are Sealed (2000) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies' *Alita: Battle Angel (2019) - ADR Loop Group *Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2015) - ADR Loop Group *Bad Samaritan (2018) - Additional Voices *Beastly (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Bride Wars (2009) - Additional Voices *Butter (2011) - Additional Voices *Deadpool (2016) - Additional Voices *Deadpool 2 (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Disney Prom (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Dragonball: Evolution (2009) - Additional Voices *Dumb and Dumber To (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Employee of the Month (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Extraordinary Measures (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Final Destination 5 (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (2006) - Additional Voices *Good Luck Chuck (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Hop (2011) - ADR Loop Group *John Tucker Must Die (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Killers (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Knocked Up (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Labor Day (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Marmaduke (2010) - Additional Voices *Maze Runner: The Death Cure (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Midway (2019) - Additional Voices *Monte Carlo (2011) - Additional Voices *My All American (2015) - Additional Voices *Okja (2017) - Additional Voices *Personal Effects (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Post Grad (2009) - Additional Voices *Runner Runner (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Saving Mr. Banks (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Scream (1996) - ADR Loop Group *Source Code (2011) - ADR Loop Group *The Day the Earth Stood Still (2008) - Additional Voices *The Founder (2016) - ADR Loop Group *The Internship (2013) - Additional Voices *The Jane Austen Book Club (2007) - ADR Loop Group *The Rite (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Venom (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Warrior (2011) - ADR Walla Group *Youth in Revolt (2009) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'Video Games' *Ace Combat: Assault Horizon (2011) - Shooter 2 *L.A. Noire (2011) - Patrolman James Mitchell *Lost Planet: Extreme Condition (2006) - Rick 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Gurumin: A Monstrous Adventure (2007) - Prince, Puku Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (82) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (2) *Years active on this wiki: 1991-2019. Category:American Voice Actors